1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a significant need for slimmer and smaller solid-state imaging apparatuses with the downsizing and slimming of digital cameras and mobile phones. Therefore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-136144 proposes a solid-state imaging apparatus in which a light transmitting cover member is directly fixed on a solid-state imaging element chip, and a pixel region is hermetically sealed. A liquid adhesive material that is inexpensive and easy to handle is used for the fixation of the solid-state imaging element chip and the cover member. When the cover member and the solid-state imaging element chip are directly bonded with the liquid adhesive material, the adhesive material is wet and spreads on a surface of the solid-state imaging element chip. Therefore, it is necessary that the adhesive material coats the position separate by some distance from the pixel region so that the adhesive material does not flow into the pixel region of the solid-state imaging element chip, which increases the size of the solid-state imaging apparatus. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-92394, a periphery of a pixel region is surrounded by a ridge and thereby the intrusion of adhesive resin that bonds a CCD chip and a seal cover, into the pixel region is suppressed. Thereby, the downsizing of a solid-state imaging apparatus is achieved.